A Difficult Choice
by Atrix333
Summary: Atrix and Ichida were orphaned by 8 eir parents had been murmured by a robber one night,driving them into an orphanage.One day,they get into an unexpected situation to where Atrix had to leave her sister behind.What will she do when she comes face to face with her parents' killer? Will someone unexpected stick by and help her? OC/Itachi. Sorry, I stink at summaries
1. Prologue

It was almost midnight when the two young girls reached their home; however, what greeted them was not their parents, but a loud, sickening thud instead. Alarm bells went through both of their small eight-year-old bodies, warning them that something was horribly wrong.

Atrix, the older fraternal twin, motioned for her sister, Ichida, to be completely silent. They both proceeded in slowly moving towards the thudding sound they heard. It was a few steps after when the sound of rattling was heard, suggesting that the window was roughly pulled open. This made Atrix stop for a moment in hesitation. Her sister looked up at her with frightened bright blue eyes.

"Stay here... Let me go in first to make sure...," Atrix whispered softly, trailing off at the end. There was no need for her to finish the sentence; Ichida nodded and pressed herself against the wall. Atrix once more, moved slowly towards a door. The door that leads to her parents' room.

As she drew closer and closer to the door, she felt as though a cold hand was gripping her heart. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she shouldn't open the door. The young girl could sense something horrible on the other side.

Even so, she lifted her hand up, and she slowly pulled the door open. Darkness was the first thing that greeted her. What came next caused her to reel back a cry out in shock. This startled Ichida, causing her to move forward to see for herself what had caused her sister to become so shocked; however, before she had the chance to see the scene, Atrix blocked her path. "No..! Don't go any closer!" She cried out.

Atrix did not want her sister to see what laid behind the door, what must have happened in just a few mere moments when they got home. As for what laid beyond the door... It was their parents' bloodied, decapitated bodies sprawled about the ground.

Ichida somehow managed to get pass Atrix, and she soon saw what it was she was trying to hide. Upon sight, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her older sister pulled her away from the horrifying sight.

The neighbors must have heard Ichida's scream, as it wasn't long before their front door was slammed open, and a group of people rushed into the hallway where they stood with fear.

One of the older males looked into the room, which they stood in front of. His eyes widened and he stuttered out an "O-oh my!" Soon everyone saw the bloodied scene. "What happened?!" One shouted with an angry voice. "These poor children!" A woman said loudly. "Get them out of here!" The first male commanded in a booming voice.

Everything after that was a blur. The young girls were thrown around from house to house after the night of their parents' death. They had a small funeral, of course, but it wasn't long before everyone started to care less and less about it. It was all in the past, after all. They lived that way for a few months, just switching from one house to another. It was after the third month when a kind, middle-aged woman took the two girls in, allowing them to stay in the orphanage she ran alone. The woman fed and provided them with shelter. In exchange, she had them help her take care of the rest of the younger children who were also living there at the moment.

That would be how Atrix and Ichida survived until they turned eighteen. Now that they were adults, they must find themselves a real home to live in. It was with the old woman's help that they were able to find an affordable apartment to rent. As for a job, they already had one. The pay was good, and it was perfect for when they had to pay the proprietor the rent each month.

Even though things are fine at the moment, doesn't mean it would be in the next. It could all fall apart next month, for all they know. If so, what would they do?

What would they do if only one could go back and live at the orphanage to help take care of the children? More importantly, what would Atrix do if she came face to face with her parents' murderer? Would she be able to find someone who could prevent her from taking revenge, or would she end up going down a path of cold-blooded murder?


	2. Chapter 1: Robbers and Saviors

As a month passed, Atrix and Ichida started to get into their own routine. It had been a new experience for them to live in their own apartment, away from the orphanage. Even now, it still felt all too new to them.

It was their jobs that felt the same. They have been working at a market place for a couple years now, and the customers really like them. Atrix would sometimes allow discounts on those who are having a hard time, and Ichida would often help carry other people's groceries until they got home. It was normal to them.

It was one day after work that they came home with their front door wide open. Atrix's face hardened as she walked slowly into their apartment. Everything had been thrown across the room or has been turned upside down. It was Ichida who discovered their saved money had been stolen.

"A robbery?" A frown crossed Atrix's face. "It's still fairly early, let's go talk to our boss to see if he can give us an early paycheck," she added as she turned around, walking out the door. Her sister trailed behind her.

"An early pay?" Their boss raised an eyebrow, "Well... This actually works out for me. You both will not like this, but I'm afraid I have to let the two of you go." Both of the girls' eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" Was all Atrix could manage to say in a steady voice. "I have to cut down on a few employees due to a drop in the economy," Their boss answered with an apologetic look.

"I understand...," Atrix said quietly. She looked at her sister and said, "Let's go, Ichida." With that, the two girls left the market place. As they walked, Ichida looked at Atrix and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We will go talk to the owner of the orphanage, and maybe she will have enough room to let us stay there for the night. Our apartment is not safe, at least not for tonight...," Atrix answered tiredly. Her sister nodded her understanding.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood on the front porch of the orphanage. It only took a couple knocks for the old woman to open the door. A huge smile bright her wrinkled face. "Atrix, Ichida, what brings the two of you here?" She asked gently.

"I have some bad news, Suriko... Our apartment had been broken into and we were both just fired from our jobs,"

Atrix explained as they sat down on an old, ragged sofa.

"Oh my goodness!" The older woman gasped out in surprise. Atrix nodded and continued, "We came here to ask a favor. Is there anyway, you could let us live here and allow us to earn our keep?"

Suriko became lost thought for a moment before a saddened look. "I can only permit one of you two to remain here and work," she said. Atrix wasn't at all surprised by this, she had expected it, and she was ready for it. "Then please allow Ichida to remain here," she requested.

"And what do you plan to do?" Suriko asked kindly. Her eyes showed that she wished she didn't have to ask such a thing. "I will go one night on the streets. It shouldn't hurt for just one night. I should be able to manage it," Atrix answered.

A worried frown became visible on the old woman's face. "I will be fine. I even promise to come back here first thing in the morning to show you that I am well and fine!" Atrix reassured her. "Just take care of my little sister," she added, looking sideways at her twin, who had fallen asleep.

Before Suriko could stop her, Atrix got up and left. Just like that. She closed the door behind her, and she dashed away from the orphanage until she was a good ways away from it. A night in the streets. Let's see how this turns out.

An hour had passed as she leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. What should she do now? She didn't have any money at the moment. With a slight feeling of defeat, she ran her fingers through her hair.

As she stood there in though, voices drifted her way. Atrix usually wasn't one for eavesdropping, but the tone of a voice in particular caught her attention. The tone had a measure of one boasting due to a huge accomplishment. "I tell you, those two didn't give much of a fight. They were weak!" The first male boasted aloud. "This again? You've been telling the same story for the past ten years, dude," his comrade groaned.

"So? Not everyone can say they accomplished something in one night, now can they? Especially when it's from a hard task!" The male said with a triumphed expression. "You killed two people who happened to have children, what's to be happy about that?" The second male said with pity in his voice. "Oh, those brats were left alive. It was only their parents that were killed. It's their own fault they got in the way," he muttered.

Murder? Kids? Ten years ago?! 'No... It can't be the one who killed my parents ten years ago, could it?' Atrix thought to herself in a panic. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew it was. Something was telling her the killer was only a few yards away from her. A sudden coldness went through. Was it hate? She never realized just how much of it she was feeling until this moment.

The girl moved around the corner and slowly approached the murderer. She had no weapon, but it she will try to fight.

Onwards, she moved, her eyes becoming a little hollow as she did so. As she neared, the male looked up and smirked a crooked grin. "Are you lost, little girl?" He asked with a hidden lust in his eyes.

"Disgusting...," Atrix whispered out. Her hand clenched into a fist. It was a moment later when she swung a punch at the man. He caught her punch. "That wasn't nice. I was only trying to help you," he said, pretending to be sad about it.

A glare sharpened Atrix's eyesight as she tried to punch him once more. Once again, it failed. This time when the man spoke, it lost all of its fake politeness. "That was the last warning, girl. You've asked for it!" He growled out before knocking the legs out from Atrix. The sudden attack caused the wind to be knocked out of her.

The man who murdered her parents start kicking and punching her. It made her wonder if this was how her parents died. A whimper escaped her throat, and she tried to kick back, but their difference in experience for fighting was a large gap.

After a few more foul punches, the man stopped and smirked. "How about some pleasure before I get rid of you?" The male asked, the lust returning into his eyes. Without a word of permission, he brought his hand to her breasts and started tugging her shirt down, the seams starting to come undone. Alarm and fear spread its way through her heart and body. Atrix stared intently at the full moon high in the sky. Was this how she was going to end? Was she going to bed raped and then killed?

The murderer now started to tug her pants down, his smirk widening. Atrix's eyes squeezed shut just as she felt the movement stop. When she opened her eyes, she saw the man looking toward something, but what? Whatever it was, caused his eyes to glaze over and move backwards in fear.

Even though Atrix was curious as to what was causing the man to shrink back with fear, she was too relieved and exhausted to do move her body around and see what he was looking at. Instead, she moved her eyes up and caught sight of a black cloak with red clouds on them. As she fell unconscious due to what the incident caused, a thought went through her head. 'Akatsuki...' She then gave in to darkness.

The cloaked male's eyes were bearing the Sharingan as he had casted the Genjutsu upon the man who had just tried to have his way with a defenseless girl. He still had his Sharingan activated as he bent down and picked up the unconscious female.

When the girl was safely in his arms, his partner, who had pale blue skin, came towards him. Sharp teeth poked out from his jaw as he spoke. "Itachi... Why are you saving such a useless girl?" He asked bitterly, if not curiously.

Itachi looked down at the female before answering. "I did it on a whim, Kisame," he said. He did not elaborate it any further. It was for his own personal reason. Kisame did not press for any more information, he didn't need to. The small pair jumped up onto a building and proceeded in moving far away from the village. Away from Atrix's home.


	3. Chapter 2: Fear and Coldness

_**Here's the new chapter for this. I know, I'm horrible when it comes to writing new chapters for one fanfic, when I should finish the others I started, but I can't help it. I'm so sorry. But, I hope you enjoy this! **_

* * *

When Atrix regained consciousness, she opened her eyes to mostly darkness. What light she did see was orange and flickering against a wall. It was on closer inspection when she realized it was a cave wall. A cave? Why was she in a cave?

The female suddenly recalled what happened to her. She remembered how the murderer of her parents was about rape and kill her, but something caused him to draw back in fear. The last part of her memory came flooding back. The black cloak with red clouds on them. Akatsuki. She had seen the Akatsuki cloak right before she passed out. Confusion passed through her mind. Did that mean a member of Akatsuki saved her?

"You're awake." Atrix snapped her head in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Footsteps echoed throughout the cave as a tall man stepped out of the shadows. He stopped once when he stood right in front of her. She didn't need to look up to know that his eyes were peering intently at her.

She couldn't help but feel afraid. When the man started to move once more, Atrix flinched back. When she felt something slightly heavy wrap around her shoulders, she lifted her head up. It was then she knew who it was.

The man standing before her had long black hair, dark charcoal eyes, and deep frown lines running down his face. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Y-you're... Itachi... Uchiha...," Atrix sputtered out. Itachi did not say anything to confirm what she said, but he didn't have to. "Was it you... Who saved me from that... Man?" She asked after a few minutes passed by. Itachi merely nodded his answer.

Atrix wasn't at all too sure on how she should react to that. She was saved by an Akatsuki member. "T-thank you," she said nervously. At that, Itachi eyes narrowed. His eyes was hinting at her to not be so easily grateful when she didn't know what kind of situation she was in. Atrix glanced away.

"You are to remain here, guarded... For now. Until we can figure out what to do with you," Itachi instructed, no warmth in his words.

By 'we', she assumed he meant the other Akatsuki members. "Who is the one who is going to guard me?" Atrix couldn't help but ask. A glance from the male told her it was him.

She became quiet now, wrapping the cloak more tightly around her. It was only then when she realized it was Itachi's cloak. Atrix looked up at the man. "You should be the one wearing this," she said in a hushed tone. A glare from Itachi said otherwise. Once more, she fell silent.

The Uchiha moved closer to the cave entrance. By the lack of light, she believed it was well into the night. A sudden thought came to her, how long has she been unconscious? Of course, she wasn't about to ask.

Instead, she laid down closer to the fire, the cloak keeping her warm. Atrix stared and focused on the blaze for some time before her eyelids begun to droop. She was slowly falling asleep; only to be jolted more awake by the loud sounds of footsteps.

Atrix sat up and glanced towards the cave entrance. A man, followed by Itachi, came inside the cave. He headed towards her. As the light from the fire hit his skin, she realized it was a light blue. Kisame Hoshigaki. A not so pleasant grin revealed his unnaturally pointed teeth.

It caused Atrix to shrink back. Kisame smirked and reached back to grab his large sword. He was enjoying the look of fear on the girl's face as she looked up at him with wide eyes. The male grabbed the girl's chin and lifted her a few inches into the air. She whimpered.

"Kisame..." Even though Itachi appeared calm, his voice held a warning within it. "Heh. I was just messing around with her," Kisame said as he roughly let go of Atrix's chin.

Once when he let her go, she scrambled away from them, pressing herself up against the furthest stonewall. The reaction caused Kisame to chuckle darkly. Itachi remained silent.

"I'm starving!" The blue-skinned male stated. He brought out a pan and placed some unknown meat down into it. He recklessly held the pan over the fire. It was around fifteen minutes later when he pulled the pan of meat away from the hot blaze. He waited a few minutes to allow it to cool off before he gulped down the first two huge chunks of meat there were. Kisame soon handed the pan to Itachi, so that he could eat as well.

Itachi ate half of what was left before picking the pan up and went over to where Atrix was still crouched over. He stopped a foot away from her. "You need to eat," the Uchiha stated softly, holding the pan out to her.

The smell of the meat caused the girl's stomach to growl, but she made no move to eat it. She glanced at him, and then glanced slightly at his partner. Itachi must have understood what was being unsaid, as he would turn his body half way. "Leave, Kisame." The other Akatsuki member smirked, well aware Atrix feared him. He got up and left without a word.

As Kisame left, Itachi turned his attention to Atrix once more. "Eat," he ordered more strongly, staring down at her. Atrix hesitated in reaching out towards the food. It was her stomach howling in hunger that even made her move in the first place, but she herself was uncertain of eating it.

Itachi placed the pan down onto the ground and sat down on a close by, good-sized rock. He wanted to be patient, but they needed to move soon. He picked up a small chunk of meat and lifted it up to her mouth, pressing it lightly against her lips. "Atrix, you need to eat. You need your strength," Itachi said in a gentle tone.

Atrix turned her head away, refusing to eat despite how hungry she was. This was beginning to irritate Itachi. He threw the meat into his own mouth, chewed a little before he grabbed the girl's chin and pulled her towards him, bringing his lips down onto her's. Atrix's eyes widened, and she instantly tried to push the male away from her, but she was too weak compared to him. He forced her mouth open and pushed the food into her mouth by using his tongue.

Atrix let out a muffled whimper and tried once more to push the Akatsuki member away from her; however, his grip only tightened. It became obvious that he wasn't going to let go until she swallow. With hesitation, she managed to push the food down her throat. Her stomach howled with pleasure at receiving the food.

Itachi let her and peered down at her. "Now, eat. If you don't, then I will feed you by my own means," he stated, his voice strong and steady, as well as calm. Atrix was the complete opposite from calm.

Itachi Uchiha... A mass murderer of his own clan... A member of Akatsuki... Just stole her first kiss. It wasn't even a proper kiss, but it still left her feeling stunned. Her face showed just how embarrassed she was. Itachi was unfazed by the action, as he only wanted the girl to eat. It worked. It got her to eat the rest of the meat, even though she blushed as she did so.

When she was finished eating, Itachi casted his eyes over to the cave entrance. Kisame had returned. "It's time to go," the blue-skinned male stated. Itachi stood up and glanced down at Atrix. He was analyzing her chakra. Surely enough, she had it, but it was apparent she had never once used it.

"We will be walking at first, but along the way, you will have to ride on one of our backs or be carried," Itachi instructed, seeing no way around it. He took his cloak from Atrix and put it back on. "Let's go," he said, leading the way out of the cave.

Atrix blinked when she stepped outside. The brightness of the sun was barely tolerable to her eyes, having been in the darkness for such a long period of time. Itachi gave her a moment for her eyes to adjust before he continued to walk on. She followed as she was told.

"Where are we going?" Atrix asked after walking an hour in silence. Both Akatsuki members turned their heads back to look at her. Itachi opened his mouth to answer, but Kisame beat him to it. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a smirk. Itachi sighed, but remained silent. Atrix was becoming more wary of the blue-skinned male. She knew he could kill her if he desired it. Itachi's presence was preventing it. She drew a little closer to his side.

It was another hour later when they stopped. Atrix watched as Itachi crouched down and looked back at her. "Get on," The male commanded. The girl obeyed, though not without hesitation. Itachi stood back up, his hands gently holding the sides of her legs. Atrix placed her hands on his shoulders. It wasn't too long after that when The Uchiha jumped up into a tree, Kisame following suit.

So many jumps. Atrix had begun to count each jump there were tree to tree. She ended up feeling sleepy from it, resulting in her resting her head against the male's back. Itachi didn't seem to mind, as he didn't complain, he just kept on jumping. Atrix closed her eyes and she did eventually fall asleep.

She stirred when Itachi laid her down carefully onto the ground. "Good, you're awake. We are at our destination...," he told her with no emotion in his voice. Atrix sat up and looked around the area. From what she could see, they were right in the middle of nowhere; but what she wanted to know was why? Why was she here?

Itachi knew what she wanted to ask, but he chose to ignore her questioning eyes. Instead, he turned towards Kisame and gave a slight nod. Atrix wasn't all too sure what happened next, but from what she could point out was the mere fact that they were no longer in an open field. It was a completely different scenery. It was a little dark, but it wasn't too dark to see where one could take a step. As to where they are now, she didn't know. For what she can tell, they were standing in some sort of half closed off cave.

"Look," Itachi said as he pointed towards the center. A tall figure was beginning to materialize, but not completely. No matter how hard Atrix focused, all she could make out was a hollow outline of the person. Despite the appearance, it seems to know what is going on.

"Itachi... Why did you bring an outsider?" A voice echoed around the area, with it came a note of suspicion.

"I want her to join Akatsuki... Pein," Itachi answered, getting straight to the point.

"Even if she does... How would we know she'd be loyal?" The man named Pein asked. Itachi was prepared for this question. "Have her go through a test. Have her kill the person who took care of her when she was little," he answered.

This caused Atrix's eyes to widen to their fullest. 'What? How did he know that?!' She thought to herself in panic. Unknown to her, Itachi had seen her before when she was little, during the time she was living in the orphanage. That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. Why did he wanted her to join the Akatsuki? She didn't have the chance to ask, as Pein responded to Itachi's proposition.

"If she can commit such an act, then I will consider it," he said with not the slightest interest. Somehow, the male knew nothing else was needed of him and he disappeared.

Once again, the group of three were standing in the field. Atrix was confused by it all. What happened? Was that place just made up? The girl looked at the Uchiha for answers.

Itachi did not answer any of her unasked questions. He knew the girl was confused, but he wasn't going to change it or do anything about it. Instead, he said, "I'm going to take you back to your village, and you will kill your caretaker. If you cannot, I will force you to. Whether by force, or through illusion." The male's voice was cold. So were his eyes.

With that, they returned to the cave. Along the way, Atrix had managed to ask when it was she would have to do the crime that she was going to be forced to do. Tomorrow was the answer she received. When they reached the cave, Atrix had moved to the furthest wall. She curled into a ball and whimpered. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep. Not when the thought of having to murder Suriko was etching its way into her mind.

Another thought surfaced. Her sister. What was going to happen to her sister?


	4. Chapter 3: Cutting Ties

_**I have finally managed to finish this chapter. It's a slow process, but I am getting there. Yes, I am making Itachi a little OOC, but I am trying to keep his character right. Any who, the only thing that belongs to me in this, is my OC Atrix. Kaitanya helped me with the idea on how to commit the murder act. **_

* * *

It was dusk when Atrix and Itachi had reached the cave. Kisame had gone off somewhere, as he was not that interested in what was to come. Atrix, though, felt distressed. She had just been given the task of killing the woman who had taken care of her from a young age. How can she ever do that? There was no way she could, right? Didn't she have a choice in this matter?

The Uchiha could tell how torn up she was, but he gave her no comfort. She was going to have to do, or he will make her. "Make sure you get plenty of rest," Itachi instructed, sitting near the cave's entrance.

Sleep? Not likely going to happen. If she could sleep, she would rather remain that way. She didn't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent. Despite what she thought, she laid down beside the dying fire. The girl was definitely being pushed to do this. But why? Atrix squeezed her eyes shut.

Itachi sighed with this. He was having the girl join Akatsuki, and he himself wasn't too sure what his motive behind it was. It could be all due to his own selfish desires, but he also had a feeling to keep her close.

Atrix must had fallen asleep sometime during the night as it was early dawn when Itachi had shaken her awake. "It's time to go," he told her. The fear invaded her heart and mind once more. It prevented her to move.

The older male blinked and looked at her. Of course, he had expected this to happen, but he wasn't going to let her back away from this. It also became apparent to him that he would have to help her with it. If it gets it done, he was willing to do so. In any means possible.

Atrix looked fearfully up at Itachi, making eye contact with him. He didn't use his Sharingan as he would have normally done, but instead, he picked her up and leapt out of the cave. Atrix's eyes widened and a whimper escaped her throat. No, she did not want to do this.

It wasn't long at all when the duo reached the edge of the village, and even less so for them to hop rooftop to rooftop to reach the orphanage. When they did reach it, Itachi landed down in an alleyway close to the building. He placed Atrix back on her feet.

She did not move. Her legs felt frozen in place. She didn't want to move. If she did, then what would happen? She would probably fall to her knees or try to get away.

Itachi looked down at her, seeing the fear and doubt deep in her blue-green eyes. Perhaps if it was a different circumstance, he would have been able to get her out of this; but this wasn't those times. The Uchiha needed her to complete this mission.

Unexpectedly, Itachi moved closer towards Atrix, driving and cornering her against one of the walls. His hand slammed the wall close to Atrix's head, causing her eyes to widen. This time the fear he saw was directed towards him. "Listen to this clearly. You are going to kill the old caretaker. It's not something you can easily back out of. I can, and will, help you to a certain point, but it will be you who makes the kill," He stated to her, though his Sharingan was not activated, "And if you try to escape, don't think you'd get far."

Atrix shrunk against the wall. Why was he doing this to her? A whimper escaped her throat as she did try to talk her way out of it, though it wasn't at all effective. "What about my sister? I-I... I don't have to... Kill her too... Right?"

The male turned his eyes sideways, towards where Atrix's sister had just appeared. Ichida was with several other children as well. Her heart twisted at the sight. She wouldn't have to tell them too, would she? It was hard enough knowing she would have a murder of Suriko on her hands, but it would practically kill her if she'd have to also kill her sister and all those innocent children.

"It's only the old woman who you need to murder... Just get the others to leave somehow," Itachi said softly, sliding his hand down and away from the wall. He motioned for Atrix to begin the first step of the mission; however, she was not yet done with talking. "But... Wouldn't my reappearance cause alarm within them? Make them wonder where I've been?" She asked.

This time, Itachi shook his head. "You told them you'd live in the streets that night. Just explain how you came back due to loneliness, and then get those children away from the orphanage," he instructed. There was no way out of this. Of course there wasn't. "I'll come with you," Itachi added as an afterthought, taking off his cloak so identity of being with Akatsuki wouldn't be leaked out.

He threw his cloak down into a bin near the side of the building. When he was finished, he pressed his hand against her back and gently pushed her forward. It was a physical push that was guiding her at first, but Itachi must have hidden himself when her sister appeared.

Ichida stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Atrix, her eyes locked with her sister's. Atrix in turn, looked at her sister almost shyly. She was nervous at seeing her once more. From what she could see, Ichida had not expected to see her again. Her sister also seemed lost for words. It took a moment for her to run up to her sister and hug her tightly. "Ichida!"

Ichida shifted, almost uncomfortably, where she stood. "Where were you? I looked everywhere for you, but no one could find you...," her sister asked in a sad, quiet tone.

"I was... Here. You probably just kept missing me," Atrix replied with an apologetic smile. 'Its a lie, I was saved, and kidnapped by an Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha to be exact' was what she really wanted to say, but she'd knew it would be a really bad idea. Instead, the girl tried to change the subject of the conversation. "So, where are you heading off to?"

"The open field a few blocks over. I am going to play a game with the children. They should actually be there now, waiting for me," Ichida answered. An idea dawned inside her head. "Why don't you come join us?" She asked, a hopeful light in her eyes.

"I...," Atrix trailed off and looked over her sister's shoulder. Itachi was now standing within an alley right across from her. He was beckoning her to hurry and come. "I would love to," she answered, a cheerful smile on her face, when in truth, her heart was aching and hurting with the thought of what each second was leading her to. "Just let me go say hi to Suriko," she added.

Ichida nodded and continued her way to the field. Atrix watched her younger sister go. When she was out of sight, she walked slowly up towards the front door of the orphanage.

Itachi stepped up beside her and watched her with his charcoal colored eyes. He had no emotion in them, but he gently laid a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her forward. Atrix bit back a whimper before she hesitatingly knocked on the door. This alone may cause suspicion, but at least she could lie about it. She glanced sideways at the male beside her. Showing up with a man will also cause suspicion to rise. What should she do?

As she was thinking of different ways to lie about where she has been, or who the man beside her was, Suriko opened the door. "Who- Oh! Atrix, what a pleasant surprise," the old woman greeted her with a huge hug. Atrix could only hug the woman back helplessly. "Please, come inside!" She smiled and opened the door as wide as possible to allow Atrix and Itachi in.

Once inside, Suriko led them to a semi-large living room, which serves as the main room. She didn't even bother asking us if we wanted tea, she just hurriedly headed to the kitchen to brew them some tea. Atrix watched the old caretaker with sorrowful eyes.

"You need to hide your sadness at the moment. You don't want her to catch you before you can commit the murder," Itachi stated bluntly. She glared at him. It's his fault that she's being forced to do this in the first place. Maybe she could be saved by informing Suriko that she was being forced to do something by the Akatsuki, by Itachi.

Just then, Suriko walked back into the room with a tray of three cups of tea. She poured the freshly brewed tea into the cups, and placed them each down in front of them. "So, tell me Atrix, what have you been up to? How are you doing? Who is this man next to you?" Suriko fired off with questions.

"I... He's...," Atrix was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to answer those questions?

"Oh, hold on! Allow me to go make a cake," Suriko stood up quickly and hurried back to the kitchen before anyone could stop her. A cold stone landed into the pit of her stomach as She saw Itachi stand up from the corner of her eye. He grabbed her arm and lifted Atrix to her feet.

Atrix resisted. "I can't do it... She doesn't deserve to be killed!" She said in a very quiet whisper, her panic very clear in her voice. "It's too late to back out," the Uchiha told her, pulling her towards the kitchen door. She tried pulling away, but the male was far stronger than she was.

Suriko was too busy preparing the cake to notice the two standing in the doorway, not expecting a thing. Itachi gently pushed Atrix forward, indicating to pick up the knife that was sitting unused on the counter on the right. She did, but not without great reluctance. Another push from Itachi came.

Now she was standing behind the old woman, the knife in her hand. The girl's heart was beating rapidly due to what was about to happen. Atrix could feel Itachi's presence from behind as he leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear. "Get ready... Strike now!" Came his monotonous voice vibrating into her ear.

Just as Suriko turned around, Atrix plunged the knife into the woman's abdomen. "Not deep enough," Itachi whispered and brought his own hand from behind Atrix, placing it on top of her hand. He pushed down with the knife, causing the knife to go in deeper than it already had. Then he twisted it.

The look of utter shock and pain fused together on the old woman's face. This was breaking the girl's heart. She tried to let go and run away, but Itachi's strong hand held her in place, and his body blocked her from any means of escape. She was stuck in watching Suriko die.

It was a few minutes later when Itachi finally loosened his grip and gently pried Atrix's hand off of the knife. She watched numbly as the lifeless woman fell to the ground. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" Atrix had begun to tremble, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

Voice could be heard from outside. A look of horror passed over her as she realized the children, and her sister had returned, probably to come get her. "We must leave," Itachi said, bending slightly down to pick Atrix up. "No...! We can't just leave her!" She choked out between sobs. Itachi held her bridal style as he crashed sideways into the window. He made no use in trying to hide who killed the old woman completely. There was no need to.

It wasn't until Itachi was miles away from the town before he placed Atrix down onto the ground. He sighed when she didn't try to hold up her own weight up. "It's over. You are now a member of Akatsuki," the Uchiha told her in a gentle voice.

Atrix eyes widened at the realization. "I... I didn't want to be a part of the Akatsuki! I didn't want to kill Suriko! This is all your fault!" She bursted out as more tears spilled down. "Stay away from me!" She shouted as backed away from the male.

Itachi did not comply to her words. Instead, he moved closer to her with each word she said. "I said to stay away!" Atrix shouted once more. Itachi didn't stop until her back was pressed against a large tree. His arms came up to rest against the bark as he bent down to eye level with her.

"All this is going to help you," Itachi told her gently, "It may seem cruel, but it will help you in your revenge." Atrix's eyes widened. How did he know about that? He saw the question in her eyes and whispered, "I saw you almost raped that night. As well as hearing the words that came out of the man's mouth. You want revenge against the man who killed your family. I will help you."

Itachi gently pressed his body against her's. Just as he bent over and brushed his lips against the girl's. It wasn't a moment later when he deepened the kiss. He may have done so on a whim or for his own personal reason. Atrix's eyes widened again and her cheeks turned red. What was going on?


End file.
